MWD Story: A Harrowing Halloween
by The Mayor of Ninjago City
Summary: Jay is very excited about the upcoming Halloween holiday, but some of the other occupants of the Bounty don't share his enthusiasm for trick-or-treating. Those that do accompany him on the annual quest for candy treats get more than they bargained for when they ring the doorbell of a run-down house. **THIS STORY WAS ADOPTED FROM MAGIC WRITING DRAGON**
1. Jay Prepares for Halloween

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Howdy! This is The Mayor of Ninjago City with a brand new tale called _MWD Story: A Harrowing Halloween_. It is the first of a series of stories I agreed to adopt from the author Magic Writing Dragon. I wish to thank MWD for considering me to be a suitable author for carrying on several unfinished story ideas!**

 **This tale centers around the viewpoint of our favorite lightning ninja, Jay, around the time of the Halloween holiday. Jay is very excited for the special day to arrive. However, some of the other Bounty's occupants are exhibiting quite the opposite attitude toward the approaching 31st day of October. The rest of the crew goes trick-or-treating with Jay, but the last house they visit makes them wish they had gone home sooner!**

 **As you may already know, MWD's stories include several OCs. Jennet is a Serpentine who is Lloyd's girlfriend, and Zin is Zane's brother.**

 **This story will be fairly short, so I won't have a regular publishing schedule. I'll just post a chapter when it's ready. The story may not be totally finished by October 31, but I will try to complete it by then.**

 **Hope you enjoy this first chapter of _A Harrowing Halloween_!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Jay Prepares for Halloween**

 _ **The Week Before Halloween...**_

Halloween was getting closer! I had already picked out my costume, and I was determined to go trick-or-treating and get candy, even if the others didn't go. I really didn't care if anyone said anything annoying about my plans. I just wanted candy, and I even told myself I'd even go to a store and treat myself to cotton candy!

One afternoon I was in the bunkroom, perfecting my costume, when Lloyd walked in.

"Jay, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm finalizing my Halloween costume," I answered. "So what's YOUR plan for Halloween, Greenbean?" I added, chuckling at my own joke.

Lloyd's face became solemn. "I plan to stay on the Bounty that night," he said quietly.

"Why?" I exclaimed. "I thought you loved candy!"

"Oh, I do. Just don't worry about it." he huffed, turning abruptly and briskly walking out the bunkroom door, almost bumping into Cole as he did so.

Cole entered the room, casting a puzzled glance back over his shoulder at the departing green ninja. "So what was Lloyd doing in here?" he asked me.

"I don't know," I replied, shrugging, "but I think he's scared of Halloween."

Cole chuckled and said, "Well, Jay, he really is a little kid at heart, remember." He waved his hand and left me alone in the bunkroom.

I was curious as to why Lloyd did not want to celebrate Halloween. It dawned on me that I didn't know the plans that his girlfriend had for that day. Jennet is a Serpentine who lives on the Bounty with us. I decided to leave my costume on my bed and take a walk down to the control room, where I knew she was working on her latest project.

As I guessed, Jennet was in the control room, looking at her laptop computer screen. "Hey, Jennet," I greeted her as I walked in. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead," she replied, not looking up.

I headed toward one of the swivel chairs at one of the desks. "So, Jennet, will you be going out on Halloween?"

"No, Jay, I won't," she said as she began to type on the computer keyboard.

I settled into the swivel chair that also rocks back and forth. It's my favorite. "Aww, why?" I asked.

"Because I don't like Halloween." She stopped her typing and glared at me.

"Why?" I asked, relaxing and rocking in my chair.

"I don't want to talk about it," she replied, resuming her typing.

I don't give up easily, so I said, "Well, I guess that you'll be the only one on the ship then."

"No I won't," she said, keeping her eyes on her screen.

"I think so," I insisted.

She finally looked at me. "Lloyd'sss not going."

"Oh. Well, do you happen to know why?"

"No, but I think it hasss sssomething to do with his passst," she hissed.

"Huh," I said out loud, but inwardly I was thinking to myself, _Maybe I'll ask Lloyd what event from his past gave him a weird attitude toward Halloween_.

As if she could tell what I was about to do, Jennet gave me a warning. "Don't asssk him."

"Aww, why?"

"Jussst don't."

I sighed and said, "Fine. I won't. Just so you know, I'll come back later, and when I do, I'm gonna bug you for a good explanation as to why you don't like Halloween." She rolled her eyes and went back to typing on her computer, and I left.

As I passed by the training room on my way back to the bunkroom, I noticed the light was on, so I peeked in. Cole was sitting hunched over on the far side of the room with his back to the door, so he didn't see me, and I couldn't see what he was up to. But thanks to a shiny piece of training equipment, which was angled in just the right way so that I could see his reflection, I could clearly view what he was doing...secretly eating a slice of cake!

I rolled my eyes, walked in, and loudly asked, "So...have you chosen your costume yet, Cole?"

He jumped, almost dropping his cake, and said, "Jay! There's this new thing. It's called knocking! And no, I have not found a costume yet."

"Will it be a cake costume? Halloween's only in a few days. You better find something quick, Cole."

He rolled his eyes and made a motion for me to leave so that he could eat his cake in peace. I left the training room and arrived at the bunkroom, where Kai was busy ripping up one of his old ninja gis. I wondered why, but before I could ask him about it, I heard my name called from another part of the Bounty, and I got distracted.

* * *

 _ **The day before Halloween...**_

With Halloween being only one more day away, I was still doing some improvements on my costume when I suddenly heard a scream.

"What the-" I exclaimed as I quickly ran out of the bunkroom. At the end of the hallway stood Nya. At her feet lay Kai, who looked like a dead zombie on the floor. I swiftly reached them and stood on the other side of Kai.

Cole and the others, including Zane's brother Zin, soon came and gathered behind me.

Just then Kai began to move. He groaned and tried to get up but didn't. Even though I immediately knew he was putting on an act, I played dumb and, in my most convincing voice, exclaimed, "It's the Zombie Apocalypse! Cole, get me Kai's sword!" Cole rolled his eyes and handed me a sword, but it wasn't Kai's sword. Oh well.

I lifted it above my head and started to come down until Kai put his hands up and said, "OK, OK, Jay, I'm just kidding! By the way, why'd you ask for MY sword?"

I gave an exaggerated sigh of condescension. "Because, silly, in a real apocalypse, my weapon wouldn't be able to do anything but beat you to a pulp. Zin's and Zane's weapons are too small to be effective at so close a range. Jennet and Lloyd don't even have weapons! And you'd be too dead to care anyway, 'cause Cole or Nya would have killed you already before I could say anything," I concluded.

Everyone gave me a strange look. "What?" I said before I walked back into my room to resume my work on my costume.

So at least I now knew what Kai was going to be for Halloween. I already knew Zane was going to be a werewolf and Zin was going to be a vampire. I had heard that Cole was going to be Frankenstein.

Nya was going to be an angel - very appropriate for her!

Jennet and Lloyd remained adamant in their decision to ignore Halloween. Jennet still said she didn't like it, and Lloyd refused to even think about it.

As for me, I planned to be a nindroid! Why not, right?


	2. Jay Makes a Mistake

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thanks to everyone for checking out this story that I adopted from Magic Writing Dragon! A big shoutout goes to lovesgod12, Olaflover13, and MasterofCupcakes for commenting on the previous chapter!**

 **And I apologize for being about a week behind in my reading of other authors' stories. I assure everyone that I do intend to read everyone's updates as soon as I can!**

 **In the chapter below, trick-or-treating does not end very well for our heroes...**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Jay Makes a Mistake**

 _ **Halloween night...**_

Trick-or-treating in Ninjago City was awesome! Especially because I took an extra empty goodie bag and explained to people that I was trick-or-treating for a sick friend. After all, I considered Lloyd sick for not liking Halloween. I figured I didn't necessarily have to give him the candy, though, at the end of the night. I'm such a genius!

Some towns just let you do trick-or-treating only between certain hours, like between 4 o'clock in the afternoon and 8 o'clock in the evening. In Ninjago City, however, the mayor said that people could do unrestricted trick-or-treating as long as they only went to homes with a lit-up porch light. So cool! I think the mayor of Ninjago City is awesome!

But as the night wore on, there were fewer and fewer porch lights lit up. And my five fellow trick-or-treaters grew tired and grumpy.

"Come on, Jay! We want to go home!" they kept saying. But I was so psyched. Who could resist all this FREE CANDY?! So I kept saying, "Five more minutes! Five more minutes!"

Finally, Nya sat down on the sidewalk and refused to budge an inch. Her angel wings were all askew. "I'm tired, Jay Walker, and we need to go back to the Bounty NOW!" she insisted.

"Yeah, Jay, we're tired," Kai echoed her sentiment. "And Sensei said we still have training tomorrow, you know. "

I puffed air out of my cheeks in frustration. "What time is it, Zane?" I asked.

Zane checked his internal CPU clock. "It is 57 minutes and 32 seconds past 11 o'clock," he informed us.

"Could've just said it was three minutes to midnight," I muttered, but I had to concede that it was getting late. "OK, let's make this house right here the last house we'll go to, and then we'll head straight home."

I studied the house we were standing in front of. The porch light illuminated a rather run-down house with unkempt landscaping and deteriorating shutters. The address number was 1313.

 _Hmm, these people really must like Halloween. Their haunted house decorations are very authentic looking,_ I thought to myself as I opened the black wrought-iron gate. An eerie creak emanated from the rusty hinges.

"Uh, Jay, do we have to go to THIS house?" Nya nervously asked. "How about the house across the street instead?"

We all turned in that direction. As we did so, the porch light on that house went out.

"Never mind," she mumbled.

I led the group up the front walk, which was lined with dead plants. I rang the doorbell after brushing off a cobweb. Instead of a normal doorbell which goes "Ding dong," the doorbell of this house went "DING DONG DING DOOONNNNGGGG!"

Kai began to fidget nervously. "You know, Jay, I agree with Nya. Do we have to go to THIS house? These people seem a little too obsessed with Halloween decorating. We can still run away before anyone answers the door!"

It was too late. The front door slowly opened with a "SQUEEEEEEEK." A small gray-haired old woman with a wart on her nose and some missing teeth stood in front of us. The entryway behind her was pitch black.

I don't know how long we stared at her, but she finally asked, "Aren't you supposed to say something, dearies?"

We had been so fixated on this lady's authentic witch costume that we'd forgotten to say "trick or treat."

"Trick or treat!" I hollered. I was the only one. The others behind me must still have been distracted.

A not-very-enthusiastic chorus of "Trick or treat" finally resounded behind me.

"You all don't seem to be in the Halloween spirit," she laughed. Actually it was more like cackling.

"I'm sorry," I offered an apology. "My friends are tired, and we're all distracted by your costume. It's very authentic, especially your mask. It really does make you look very ugly."

"This is no mask, sonny. This is my face!" the woman gasped in horror.

"Come on, Jay, we'd better go," Cole urged me, taking hold of my arm. He acted like I had just metaphorically lit a match and something would soon go _BOOM_ , but I was not deterred.

I shook off Cole's grasp and reached for her chin. "You don't expect us to believe that's really your face," I scoffed. I attempted to pull the green covering off her face.

"Jay! Do not be so rude!" Zane admonished me.

Funny thing...the green covering wasn't coming off...because there was no covering. It was actually her face! She wasn't lying!

"Hehe, my bad." I pulled my hand away, embarrassed.

Her eyes began to glow red. She was really mad. "How dare you insult me!" Because you mistook my real appearance for a costume, I will have other people mistake your group's real appearances for costumes!" She raised her arms and began to mumble, and purple smoke floated from her hands.

I was confused about her threat. "Wait, that would mean you'd have to change our real appearances into the costumes we're wearing. How can you do that?" I wondered.

"Jay, never mind! Just apologize! Now!" Kai yelled, taking his sister's hand and backing away.

Suddenly the old woman screeched and brought her arms forward, pointing her index fingers at us.

An enormous ball of purple smoke surrounded us, and we fell down and blacked out.


	3. Jay Makes a Discovery

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hi everyone! Halloween may have occurred nearly three weeks ago, but if your house is like mine, you still have uneaten trick-or-treat candy lying around! So let's keep celebrating with another chapter of my Halloween tale!**

 **Thanks to FirstFandomFangirl, lovesgod12, and MasterofCupcakes for your great comments on the previous chapter! And I appreciate the fave by queen123414! :D**

 **A special thanks also for your comment, Magic Writing Dragon! I am very happy that you like my interpretation of your story idea! :D**

 **I want to let everyone know that lovesgod12 wrote a great novel and it can be found on Amazon! Search for the title "Gadarian's Magic." Beth M. is her pen name, not her real name. Congratulations on your accomplishment, lovesgod12!**

 **The chapter below begins with Jay regaining consciousness...**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Jay Makes a Discovery**

I woke up, finding myself laying on my back and looking up at the sky. I didn't know how much time had elapsed, but it was still dark. And quiet. I sensed that the witch was no longer nearby.

Except for a funny feeling in my chest, I felt all right. I propped myself up on my elbows to look around. The sound of my elbows on the ground reminded me of metal clanks. And my body felt heavier.

I heard a moan nearby. Nya! In the dim light, the sequins of her white angel gown shimmered. She was lying face down. As she started to waken, she stirred and...I wasn't exactly sure, but it looked like her angel wings unfolded from a horizontal position against her back to a vertical position pointing straight up. And it seemed like they moved all by themselves! But the lighting wasn't good, so I dismissed what I thought I saw and just whispered, "Nya!"

"Jay!" she whispered as she struggled to get to her knees. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah. How are you?" I asked, noting that the others remained sprawled on the ground, unconscious. But before she could answer, I looked down at myself. I was not exactly OK. I was shiny.

In a high-pitched voice, I squeaked out, "I'm...a...NINDROID!"

At my distressed exclamation, Nya scrambled to stand up. "What did you say?" she cried out as she rushed over to me.

We looked at each other in shock, for at the exact same time we made a second discovery - about her. We both realized she had glided over to me. From my seated position, I could see that her feet were six inches off the ground.

"You're...an...ANGEL!" I squeaked again, looking up at her face. A subtle golden glow framed her features and, beyond her shoulders, her wings silently flapped back and forth.

Nya covered her mouth with her hand. "That witch transformed us, just like she said she would!" she announced, horrified.

I finally managed to stand up, not yet used to maneuvering in such a heavy metal body. Then I froze. "Wait!" I gasped. "If I'm a nindroid and you're an angel, then these guys" - I waved my hand at the four others still unconscious on the ground - "are a werewolf, a vampire, a zombie, and Frankenstein!"

No sooner had I spoken these words than the guys started stirring. Kai was the first one to sit up.

I bent toward him. "Kai! How do you feel?" I asked.

He slowly turned toward me with trance-like eyes, opened his mouth, and moaned.

"Oh, great!" I muttered sarcastically. "He doesn't just LOOK like a zombie...he IS a zombie!"

Zane was the next one to become alert again. "Hey, Zane! You all right?"

Zane howled like the werewolf that he was.

Puffing air out of my cheeks in frustration, I grumbled, "Not surprised about that." I turned to the now-awake Cole. "I don't suppose you're Frankenstein."

Cole extended his arms straight out in front of him.

Zin was now sitting up. "Zin, talk to me, buddy," I implored.

Zin looked at me with a menacing glint in his eye. "I vant to dlink your blood," he smiled, exposing fangs which I was pretty sure were longer than the fake plastic ones he had put in his mouth at the start of the evening.

"Whoa, pal, don't be looking at me for blood. I'm a nindroid now." I glanced at Nya. "And I don't know if Nya has any, but if she does, I have dibs." I added that last part just so that Zin wouldn't get any ideas about trying to attack her. I had no plans to do anything with Nya's blood. I preferred that her blood stay where it was.

I turned my attention to Nya. "We need to get back to the Bounty as soon as possible! Hopefully Sensei Wu can figure out a reversal of the witch's spell. AND we need to corral these guys! Come back, fellas!" I hollered after them. They were making their way down the street, and I certainly didn't want them, especially Zin, to turn an unsuspecting bystander into a victim of their shenanigans.

Like usual, no one listened to me, so I ran to get in front of them as quickly as my metal body would allow. Nya glided alongside me.

"Hey, guys," I called out, waving my hands frantically over my head, "I know a great place to find easy victims! But we have to turn around. Follow me!"

They bought into my lie, for they let Nya and me begin to lead them back to the Bounty. As we passed house number 1313 once more, I spotted Nya's sparkly trick-or-treat bag on the dimly lit lawn. She had chosen it to match her angel dress, and it was now bulging with sweets. But there was no time to retrieve it or any of the other bags.

"Oh, great!" I muttered to myself. "Hours of trick-or-treating, and nothing to show for it except trouble!"


End file.
